Neinheart's Confession
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: What happens when the leader of the Resistance and the tactician of the Cygnus Knights are mysteriously transported into a strange blue void?


Neinheart opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was and found himself in a strange wispy, blue room. The tactian stood carefully, dusting off his garments. He adjusted his monicle and peered around the strange room that he was now realizing was more like empty space. It was as if he was just floating. He seemed to be completely alone until he spotted an odd shape in the distance. He dabated wether or not it would be safe to check it out. _This could all be a dream, though it feels real. The last thing I remember was standing with the empress and that young magician Elwin and some of the Resistance and the next thing I knew, I was here. Maybe I am dreaming. In that case, I should investigate_. He walked over to the form and as he grew the closer, the shape grew familiar. As he stood over it and peered down at it, he realized it was Claudine, the leader of the Resistance. Her brown hair lay limp as her body rose and fell with every breath. How peculiar, Neinheart thought. _Why would I be dreaming such a thing? Surely, this much be real._ He took a step back as Claudine stirred. A soft moan escaped from her lips as she sat up slowly, scratching her head. "Whe-where am I?" She began to turn and jumped to her feet upon seeing Neinheart.

"Tactian Neinheart," Claudine acknowledged him.

"Claudine," Neinheart nodded a greeting in her direction.

"What is this? Where are we? What happened to the Alliance?" She questioned, obviously trying to remain calm.

"I apologize, but I do not know. I, just like you, awoke here without any knowledge." He answered her. She squinted, her eyes framed by a black mask.

"I need to get back fast," She stated. "This could be a trap. What if the Black Wings are attacking? Or what if they planned a second Black Heaven and this is somehow part of it?" She looked around frantically, starting to panic. "We need to get back."

"Claudine," Neinheart called her named gently. She stopped and met his eyes.

"I have no time for this, Neinheart. I'm a busy woman with an entire city to carry on her shoulders. I have to get back!" She said, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Panicking won't help us figure this out," Neinheart told her. "Do you think I'm not worried about Empress Cygnus? I have a kingdom to assist her in ruling. She's still far too young to carry the entire weight on her shoulders."

"I'm aware, but what will we do? We don't even know what this place is." Claudine noted. Neinheart glanced around the mysterious void. It seemed like there was no beginning to and no end to it, it just was. Neinheart sighed.

"We need to try to remember what happened," He stated. "If we do that, then maybe we can figure out where we are."

"All I remember is being at an Alliance meeting and one of the Explorers clan had stepped forward with some kind of proposal. That's all I can remember." The Resistance leader admitted. Neinheart nodded.

"I remember that the explorer was a magician. His name was Elwin." Neinheart added.

"Yes," Claudine agreed. She sighed. "But that's all that I can remember before waking up in here." She took a seat on what would have been the floor of the strange place. Neinheart, followed, sitting next to her. Silence filled the space as the two sat thinking, wanting to know how to get out of where ever they were. Claudine stared into the space while Neinheart pulled a scroll from under his white cloak. He unraveled it and eyed what he had written down on it, but it was a simple list of strategies and ideas he'd written down just for emergencies. Claudine eyed the scroll curiously. "What made you want to be the Empress' right hand?" She asked him, meeting his blue eyes as he met hers.

"My sister and I grew up in Rien where we learned of the legend of the Heroes and of the prophecy of their return, but I never believed it would happen. Instead of awaiting the heroes like my sister did, I took matters into my own hands and set out to find Aria's missing heiress. I found Cygnus after searching all of Maple World. I knew we needed someone to lead us in the event that the Black Mage was resurrected, but I mostly just wanted to see the kingdom of Ereve rise again." Neinheart explained.

"But why?" Claudine dug deeper. "What is Ereve to you?"

"I read about how glorious it was and how graceful and kind Aria was. I figured that if Ereve rose from the destruction of the Black Mage, then maybe Maple World would too." He answered. Claudine's mouth gaped open then she chuckled.

"I guess we aren't as different as I thought then," She admitted."I want the same for Edelstein."

"I admire your bravery, Claudine." Neinheart complimented her. "Going against the Black Wings in their own territory mustn't be easy."

"It isn't. We have to be so careful and cover every single one of our tracks." She shook her head. "One slip up and it could all be over." her gaze fell to the floor. "That's why I worry so much." Neinheart stared at her. She glanced up at him and they locked eyes. The tactian blushed.

"You're very beautiful under that mask," He told her. It was her turn to blush. "Worrying will wilt the radiance of your beauty like a flower wilts without sunlight."

"Th-thank you," She said politely. "What do you look like without that monicle?" He grinned and removed the monicle from his eye. Claudine smiled warmly at him. "You're quite handsome." Neinheart chuckled and the two returned to an awkward silence made even more awkward by the exchange that had just taken place. Claudine stood and stretched her legs. Neinheart stood as well, glancing into the distance. They were completely alone. He turned his gazeback to Claudine who was staring at him. _That feeling is coming back_ , he thought. _That strange admiration, no not admiration, but could it be... love?_ He nervously met her gaze. Her intense blue gaze was stunning even in the blue void. She stepped closer to him. "Cl-Claudine," He finally spoke, a frog in his throat.

"There's something I must confess."

"What is it?" She asked innocently. Neinheart stepped closer and knelt down on one knee, taking her hand in his. Her faced turned a bright red. "Wha-what are you-" before she could finish, he kissed her soft hand. "N-Neinheart?" He lifted his face, removing his lips from her hand and stood. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She stared up at him questioningly and he smiled, feeling a little boost of confidence.

"I've always had this feeling when I was around you," He said. "Your beauty outmeasures the beauty of even the Empress. Your determination, compassion, and selflessness give you a radiant glow of the most angelic lights I've ever witnessed. Claudine, I-I love you." He finally admitted. Claudine didn't say anything, she just stood stunned. Then, he cuffed her cheek in his hand, closed his eyes, and kissed her on the lips. No more than a second later, a bright light encompassed them and when Neinheart opened his eyes, he found that he was once again in the Alliance conference room. He stepped back from Claudine, letting go of her, face burning. Cygnus and all the others just stared at them dumbfounded. Claudine giggled in embarrassment. She cleared her throat. "H-hi, you guys."

"Well, this might not have been that big of a mistake after all," Elwin said, placing his hands proudly on his hips. Lily, his sister, grinned.

"I totally ship it," she admitted. Neinheart turned his gaze back to Claudine, who was the color of a tomato. He mouth and apology, but she simply shook her head and winked at him. She then joined the ranks of the Resistance, acting as if nothing had happened. Neinheart smiled to himself. _At least, I have that moment._


End file.
